Kids Next Door Toy Sets: An Owner's Manuals
by Warcos Long
Summary: Well? Bought a NUMBUH FOUR but don't know how to play with it? Got loads of questions about your MR. FIBB? Open the Manuals, ROAR (Read Often And Review) (also known as R&R).
1. SETS Super Exciting Toy Sets

Congratulations! You are a proud owner of the CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR toy sets!  
  
The first series contains eighteen operation sets, sixteen super sets and eight super special sets.  
  
OPERATION: GROWUP grand set  
  
OPERATION: GROWUP set  
  
OPERATION: ZOO grand set  
  
OPERATION: ZOO set  
  
OPERATION: CAKED grand set  
  
OPERATION: CAKED set  
  
OPERATION: PIANO grand set  
  
OPERATION: PIANO set  
  
OPERATION: NO- POWUH grand set  
  
OPERATION: NO- POWUH set  
  
OPERATION: TOMMY grand set  
  
OPERATION: TOMMY set  
  
OPERATION: TEETH grand set  
  
OPERATION: TEETH set  
  
OPERATION: PIRATE grand set  
  
OPERATION: PIRATE set  
  
OPERATION: TOILET grand set  
  
OPERATION: TOILET set  
  
VILLAINS grand set  
  
VILLAINS set  
  
KIDS NEXT DOOR grand set  
  
KIDS NEXT DOOR set  
  
NUMBUH ONE set  
  
NUMBUH TWO set  
  
NUMBUH THREE set  
  
NUMBUH FOUR set  
  
NUMBUH FIVE set  
  
THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE set  
  
PHERY PHIOLENT PARENTS grand set  
  
PHERY PHIOLENT PARENTS set  
  
2 X 4 TECHNOLOGY grand set  
  
2 X 4 TECHNOLOGY set  
  
KUKI'S KRAZY MOMENTS grand set  
  
KUKI'S KRAZY MOMENTS set  
  
KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES grand set  
  
KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES set 


	2. THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LA...

Congratulations! You are a proud owner of THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE!  
  
INSTALLATION: 1) Pull THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE out of the box.  
  
2) Check accessories.  
  
3) Open panel at their backs and check programmes.  
  
TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS  
  
Name: Unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown and unknown  
  
Type: Children/ Villain  
  
Manufacturer: FATHER  
  
Accessories:  
  
This depends on which set you bought.  
  
THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE set:  
  
A~ FATHER  
  
B~ Toenails  
  
C~ R.R.I.D.M.  
  
D~ Age Changing Device *1  
  
OPERATION: GROW UP set:  
  
A~ FATHER  
  
B~ R.R.I.D.M.  
  
C~ Age Changing Device *1  
  
D~ Kids Next Door set  
  
E~ Tasty Taste Ice Cream Truck  
  
F~ Grown- up Numbuh One  
  
G~ Delightful Mansion  
  
OPERATION: GROW UP grand set:  
  
A~ FATHER  
  
B~ R.R.I.D.M  
  
C~ Age Changing Device *1  
  
D~ Kids Next Door set  
  
E~ Tasty Taste Ice Cream Truck  
  
F~ Grown- up Numbuh One  
  
G~ Popsicles  
  
H~ Piano  
  
I~ KND Temporary Headquarters  
  
J~ Ball- shaped machine *2  
  
K~ Lamp  
  
L~ Stone- and- plank- see-saw  
  
M~ Ice cream blaster  
  
N~ Jenkins  
  
O~ Delightful Mansion  
  
OPERATION: ZOO set:  
  
A~ MRS. GOODWALL  
  
B~ Cage X 2  
  
C~ Racquet Player  
  
D~ Chain- and- tire- swing  
  
E~ Hypnotizing gun  
  
F~ Kid Zoo  
  
OPERATION: ZOO grand set  
  
A~ Cage X 5  
  
B~ Racquet Player  
  
C~ Chain- and- tire- swing  
  
D~ Hypnotizing gun  
  
E~ Ugly Children Exhibit  
  
F~ Gossip Children Display  
  
G~ Dirty Brats  
  
H~ Car  
  
I~ Kid Zoo  
  
K~ Schoolyard Bully *3  
  
L~ Schoolyard cage  
  
M~ MRS. GOODWALL  
  
OPERATION: CAKED set  
  
A~ LAURA LIMPLIN (can be turned into BIG BADOLESCENT) *4  
  
B~ Giant Cake  
  
C~ Kids Next Door set  
  
D~ TOASTIE  
  
E~ Delightful Mansion  
  
OPERATION: CAKED grand set:  
  
A~ LAURA LIMPLIN (can be turned into BIG BADOLESCENT) *4  
  
B~ Giant Cake  
  
C~ Kids Next Door set  
  
D~ TOASTIE  
  
E~ Delightful Mansion  
  
F~ Giant knife  
  
G~ Presents  
  
H~ Numbuh One Piñata  
  
I~ Skunk Bombs X 15 *5  
  
J~ Face Masks X 5  
  
K~ Unhappy children X 15  
  
VILLAIN set  
  
A~ GRAMMA STUFFUM  
  
B~ COMMON COLD  
  
C~ STICKYBEARD  
  
D~ KNIGHTBRACE  
  
E~ TOILENATOR  
  
F~ FATHER  
  
G~ MR. FIBB  
  
H~ MR. WINK  
  
I~ LIZZIE  
  
VILLAIN grand set:  
  
A~ GRAMMA STUFFUM  
  
B~ COMMON COLD  
  
C~ STICKYBEARD  
  
D~ KNIGHTBRACE  
  
E~ TOILENATOR  
  
F~ FATHER  
  
G~ MR. FIBB  
  
H~ MR. WINK  
  
I~ LIZZIE  
  
I~ DESTRUCTIVE DAD  
  
J~ MEGA MUM  
  
K~ PROFESSOR XXXL  
  
L~ BIG BROTHER  
  
M~ CHARLIE THE CAMP COUNCELOR  
  
N~ COUNT SPANKULOT  
  
O~ BIG BADOLESCENT (cannot be turned into LAURA LIMPLIN)  
  
P~ MR.B  
  
Q~ MAD DAD  
  
R~ TERRIBLE TUTOR  
  
S~ HELI TEACHER  
  
T~ MIDWESTERN MUM  
  
U~ HEADMASTER  
  
V~ SERGEANT SENSIBLE  
  
W~ MAJOR MRS. MANNER  
  
X~ RUPERT PUTTKIN  
  
Y~ SIR TOASTY  
  
Z~ YES DEAR 5000  
  
AA~ FLU BUG  
  
AB~ AGE CHANGING DEVICE  
  
AC~ RRIDM  
  
AD~ MINESTRONE MISSILES  
  
AE~ THE DOME  
  
AF~ THE FLY  
  
AG~ LABORATORTOISE  
  
AH~ FIBB- AND- WINK'S CHAIR  
  
*1 Do not, I repeat, do not play with it yourself!!!  
  
*2 Explosions may occur if near a KIDS NEXT DOOR unit and a SPLANKER. Make sure THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE aren't in it.  
  
*3 This unit will eat anything, including organisms. Put it in a cage when not attended. Throw in MRS. GOODWALL too if you want.  
  
*4 The tiniest whiff of coconut can activate the programme.  
  
*5 Strong essence of Bradley can be passed out.  
  
OPERATING PROCEDURE:  
  
THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE are charming little youngsters, who will do anything an adult commands, such as:  
  
Fight: THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE have extremely strong battle knowledge, but this operation can only be started with any of the KIDS NEXT DOOR.  
  
Choir: Fascinating melodies can be found down in these little pests' throats; a simple defeat of the KIDS NEXT DOOR can start this operation.  
  
Surviving: Somehow, THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE can survive every explosion of their machines or attack. Feel free to watch them shriek in pain while you put them in a washing machine!  
  
Luncheon: Mmmmm!  
  
COMPATABILITY WITH OTHER MODELS:  
  
THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE has four major settings:  
  
1. Hostile  
  
2. Friendly  
  
3. Terrified  
  
4. Romance  
  
Note: Always Hostile against Kids Next Door set.  
  
Note 2: Always Terrified against FATHER.  
  
FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS/ TROUBLESHOOTING:  
  
Q: My THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE are all fat and short girls with pigtails! How can this occur?  
  
A: Mistakes must have happened during Manufacturing. Bring them to the nearest Delightful Mansion and we'll give you an exchange.  
  
Q: My THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE are old, weary, fatigue, and they sit in wheelchairs!  
  
A: Either you mingled with the Age Changing Device, or you bought a THE DELIGHTFUL ELDERS FROM DOWN THE LANE. If it's the second (which we highly doubt), bring it back to the nearest Delightful Mansion for an exchange.  
  
Q: The Toenails of THE DELIGHTFUL ELDERS FROM DOWN THE LANE are filling my whole room! Save me!  
  
A: Well, it's highly unhygienic. I suggest you destroy it by turning the Age Changing Device into zero and fire at it. (Or you could turn it into somewhat like 11,000,000 years old. It would probably been rot.)  
  
Q: I turned the toenails into 0 age, but then THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE started to fire fireballs at me!  
  
A: You can respond in either way: give them a nail- clipper as a present, or just blast them with Skunk Bombs.  
  
Q: My THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANEs are starting to bow at "FATHER" and ignore me! How could this happen?  
  
A: You must have tried to start it, but forgot to check the programmes, as their "I will obey my Father" programme has been continually playing. The only way to stop it is to bury "FATHER" with loads of popsicles.  
  
Q: I purchased THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE, but after observing it carefully, it was the KIDS NEXT DOOR in Delighted forms!  
  
A: Please exchange it for another two models. That units are unreleased. It belongs to the newest set, OPERATION: DELIGHT.  
  
GUARANTEE:  
  
Your THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE units will be working for a lifetime, that is, if not combined with a Schoolyard Bully. 


End file.
